itygmpalbowykkifandomcom-20200214-history
Serakita Liricantis
CHARACTER NEEDS RESTRUCTURING Serakita Liricantis, or "Saki" as she prefers to be known, is a half-elf half-human daughter of an elven priestess, and a major protagonist. Reviled by both the species which she has within her, Saki is embroiled in a constant struggle to be accepted by society. As she cannot secure a decent job, she turned to taking any job where people didn't care who did the job - principly as a bounty hunter or as a mercenary. On the occasions (which, at least initially, were not uncommon) when the employer refused to pay, she would simply kill the employer too. When going was tough she would turn to darker trades such as stealing or, on one occasion, prostitution, but she considers such work beneath her and avoids it where possible. Ironically, she has inherited a strong natural talent as a priestess, but the elven religious establishment considers her an abomination and refuses to accept her. character A generally insular character who generally keeps her feelings to herself. Has a tendency to wander off from the rest of the group. She yearns to socialise but even when among a group of people who don't ostracise her, she finds herself incapable of doing so, simply because she isn't used to it. She also has several peculiar traits, such as a tendency to walk off in the middle of a conversation, much to the chagrim of the person who may be talking to her. Never laughs. However she is both physically and mentally dextrous and the respect that she earns from this among the rest of the characters is usually enough to offset the negatives of her behaviour. She is also independently minded and refuses to take orders from anyone (much to the frustration of Catha in particular, with whom she shares a mutual dislike). Considers herself to be a victim of circumstance and is insecure about herself and her place in the world. Opinions of the other characters appearance hair light brown, straight. Tied up in a ponytail around halfway up the back of her head that drops down to her shoulder level. eyes jade coloured skin tone clothing Wears a pastel blue hooded linen cloak, tied with a brooch around her neck, that stretches down to her knees. Under this she typically wears an olivine cotton blouse and skirt. This skirt is worn over the top of some brown trousers, and is removed when it would provide an obstruction to work that she needs to do. Wears brown boots with flat heels that come halfway up to her knees, with loose flaps at the top. She wears an aquamarine pendant around her neck. build slender body, but fairly strong in both arms and legs. history Born and raised by her mother in a small hut on the outskirts of Linfara, Saki was ostracised by the society that she lived in, owing to the fact that she was a halfbreed - a trait traditionally accepted as making someone a monster. she was frequently threatened with death if she attempted to approach other people. Her mother gave her a basic education, including basic survival skills and some basics of the training that a priestess would receive. However, on one occasion she met someone her own age (needs a name) picking athaeberries, and cautiously started talking. They quickly became friends (though her friend considered Saki very odd). However, the friend then told her family about this, and they assumed that Saki was tricking their daughter in order to try to kill her. They went after Saki and tried to shoot her but missed. Saki turned and fled but nonetheless tried to stay in contact with her friend, with limited success. As soon as Saki was old enough at 14, her mother went off to rejoin the main society. In order to do this she had to banish Saki into exile, however she gave her daughter her staff (she knew she would never become a priestess again) as well as a few other tools that would help her to survive. (note: how did she get her bow? composite bows cannot be produced quickly) activity within the storyline Category:Characters